Losing you Once is Enough
by IzzatiNoPanda
Summary: He took her into his arms. The girl head were bleeding as her body fall limp in his hand. Her green hair bang covered her closed eyes. (Sweet!RanmaruxOC)(One-shot)(OOC-ness!)Tragedy, except the end? Really? Well, read to find out!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters~ They all belong to Nippon Ichi Software, Inc and Broccoli.

**Rated:** T

**Pairings:** Ranmaru x OC

**Synopsis: **He took her into his arms. The girl head were bleeding as her body fall limp in his hand. Her green hair bang covered her closed eyes.

**Author Note:** This is request from a dear friend~ Hope you will enjoy this one! This one gave me huge enough headache cause I don't know what to do at first. Anyway, enjoy~

Oooohh~ - NORMAL

"Oooohh~" - "CONVERSATION"

'_Oooohh~' - 'THOUGHT'_

_Oooohh~ - FLASHBACK_

"_Oooohh~" – PHONE CALL CONVERSATION_

**Oooohh~ - SOUND EFFECT**

**XOXOXO**

**LOSING YOU ONCE IS ENOUGH**

**Ranmaru x OC**

**XOXOXO**

Tonight is a silent night at the park, but a bickering lover broke up the silence.

"If you keep acting this way Kurosaki Ranmaru, we better break up!" A girl screamed at Ranmaru and walk away from the man. The man just stare at the ground as he notice her shadow from the street light leaving his shadow. Ranmaru growl and turn around, he don't know why, but somehow he need to chase this girl.

"Midori! Wait!" He calling out for her as he chase after the girl. He ran out from the park and as he turning to a corner, he saw Midori crossing the road. The girl walking while looking at the ground and Ranmaru can't see her face.

He quickly run to her but before he notice, a car speeding towards her.

"Midori!" Ranmaru scream as Midori turn to at the incoming car.

World turning into slow-motion for Ranmaru, he jumped over the side-road rail as he tried to reach the girl hand. He went to save her but…

**BANG!**

It's too late. Ranmaru eyes widen as he saw the girl is thrown far away after been hit by the car. The car screech and stop, as the driver peek out his head from the window and he hurriedly drive his car away.

"BITCH! COME BACK HERE!" Ranmaru yelled at the car as the driver drove away quickly. Ranmaru growl and quickly went to the girl. He took her into his arms. The girl head were bleeding as her body fall limp in his hand. Her green hair bang covered her closed eyes.

"Midori! Midori! S-Stay with me!" Ranmaru screamed as he held back the tears. He noticed her breathing slowly fading.

"Midori, stay with me please, please stay with me." He whispered as he heard the panicking voice of people around.

"I called the ambulance!"

"Hey. Did you see the driver just now? I think he's drunk!"

"Did anyone see the plat number of the car?"

Ranmaru didn't hear them. All he heard is the faint thumping sound of Midori's weak heart. He couldn't cry, not right now.

After 5 minutes of waiting, the ambulance came and 2 men run out, bringing the stretcher and put it on the ground.

"Excuse me sir. We need to bring her to hospital now." One of the men spoke and notice Midori is still in white hair man arms. Ranmaru slowly put her down on the stretcher and stand up.

"What is your relation with the patient?" The man asked as he and his partner put Midori into the ambulance.

"I'm her… _boyfriend_." Ranmaru chocked before he spat out the last word. The man nod and usher Ranmaru to get in to the ambulance. The man entered the ambulance after Ranmaru and closed the door. The ambulance start to move again as the siren was turn on.

The men skillfully check Midori's heart rate, temperature and wounds. One of them put on the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Ranmaru just stared at the green hair girl body.

'I feel so helpless…' He thought and looking down his shoes. If he just… if he just chased her earlier, this won't happen.

After arrive at the hospital, the men pull out the stretcher and run to the emergency room quickly. Ranmaru try to enter the emergency room but been pushed out gently by the nurses.

"Sir, you need to wait in the waiting room. We will try to help her." The nurse spoke and she left Ranmaru as she entering the emergency room with a doctor.

Ranmaru feel his feet began to stagger and he sat down on the chair that provided by the hospital. He pulled out his cell phone, dial a number and put it on his ear.

"_Kurosaki, where are you?"_ Camus's voice is heard on the other side of the line. Ranmaru went silent, didn't know how to explain this situation.

"_Kurosaki? Are you there?_" Camus asked again, his voice sounded worried. Ranmaru sigh and glared at the ceiling.

"I'm at the hospital."

"_Hospital? What happen?"_

"I'll explain it later." Ranmaru answered briefly and hang up his phone. He knows they will come soon. Ranmaru look at the door to the emergency room.

**XOXOXO**

Midori's family came 15 minutes later. Seeing Midori's mother crying in front of him wasn't helping Ranmaru much.

"Kurosaki-san, how long has it been?" A high school teenager with dark greenish-brown hair with blue eyes asked Ranmaru and the white hair man look up at the teenager that is standing in front of him..

"Aoi? It's already 15 minutes." Ranmaru answered and look down at the ground again. The teenager sighed and sat down besides Ranmaru. Silent were fallen on them, but Ranmaru heard faint sobs coming from the boy besides him.

"Big sis…" Akaichi sobs as he hides his eyes with him palm. Ranmaru were overwhelmed with but stay quiet. Ranmaru trying to relax by changing positions in the chair, but somehow he couldn't. He looked around the waiting room. Midori's parents were sitting in front of him and her brother besides him.

"Kurosaki." The middle-age man called out Ranmaru's name and he snapped and look up at the man.

"Follow me. I need to talk to you." The man spoke as he stood up and walk towards the emergency stairs. Ranmaru followed him from behind. As Ranmaru closed the door behind him, the man lean his back against the wall and took out a cigarette and put it between his lips and light it with his lighter. He inhaled the nicotine and blew out puff of smokes from his mouth. Ranmaru just stare to the older man.

"What exactly happen to my daughter?" The man asked while his dark blue eyes staring into Ranmaru's eyes. His eyes were asking for an answer, wanting to know what happen.

"Mr. Ryuji, it's my fault. I didn't manage to save your daughter."

"Kurosaki, I'm asking you again. What happen before the accident?" Mr. Ryuji snapped as he glared at Ranmaru.

"We… had a fight, sir." Hearing this answer, Mr. Ryuji pulled out his cigarette and threw it on the floor. He grabbed Ranmaru collar and shoved him to the wall.

"I always wonder what my daughter saw in you. Every time she came back from dates, she will come home either gloomy or crying. EVERY TIME! She always all smile and happy, but she trying her best to hold back her tears in front of me. You just some ungrateful bastard tha-"

"Dad! Let Kurosaki-san go!" The teenager barged in the emergency stairs. The two man look down at the teenager and Mr. Ryuji let Ranmaru go. The teenager sighed in relief and point at his mother.

"Dad, there's police officer waiting outside. He's talking with mom right now." Aoi spoke up and his father went out to meet the officer. Aoi look up at the taller man.

"I don't really know what big sis saw in you Kurosaki-san. But if she's never give up on you, that's mean she still love you." Aoi whispered and walk out, leaving the heterochromia eye man alone. Ranmaru sighed and crouch down on the floor.

"Argh!" Ranmaru half-yelled and walk out and he saw the officer. Seem like the officer tell the family something which made Mrs. Ryuji worse.

"Ah, you're Kurosaki-san? You were one of the close witness right? I'm Officer Inoue. I want to tell you about the drunkard that hit Miss Ryuji." The officer explained as he look at Ranmaru's change of reaction.

"What happen to that bastard?" Ranmaru growled but the officer stay calm.

"Well, luckily there's some witness saw the plat number of the car and they report to us. And we found the car. But the bad news is, the car is actually one of the stolen cars that had been reported to us last week. So we still not found the suspect." Officer Inoue explain to the family. Ranmaru glaring at the floor, his form his hand into a punch. After few minutes, Officer Inoue left the family.

**TICK… TICK… TICK…**

The clock keep ticking and ticking. The waiting room is so silent, if you drop a pin, it can be heard.

Reiji, Ai and Camus come after the officer left. And that's half an hour ago. And it's been 2 hours Midori in the emergency room. Then suddenly the door of the emergency room wide open and the green hair girl were pull out from the room on the bed. Mrs. Ryuji ran to Midori's side, touching her daughter cheek.

"How's my daughter doctor?" Mr. Ryuji asked as the doctor walk out from the room. The doctor sighed as he look at the family. Ranmaru standing behind the family, he ready himself to hear anything from the doctor.

"Mr. Ryuji is it? Well… I'm sorry. But the hit from accident somehow had affected her brain and put her into the coma state, cause by the impact. Few of her bones were broken. We will put her under ICU care. It's 50/50 for her survival." The doctor explained and this cause the mother to scream but passes out. Mr. Ryuji managed to catch his wife and put her on the chair. He was too shocked to hear about this new. Aoi were stunned, he can't spoke nor move. He just stood there.

The Quartet Night members were looking at each other. They don't know what to said to the family, especially Ranmaru. His heart were broken after hearing from the doctor.

"You guys better get home first." Mr. Ryuji spoke up, look at the four men. They nodded and pull Ranmaru out from the hospital. Ranmaru didn't protest, he just let his friend slide him away from the hospital.

That night, Ranmaru felt so tired as he throw himself into the bed. He emotionally tired. He can't get out Midori's last word from his head.

"_If you keep acting this way Kurosaki Ranmaru, we better break up!"_

He flinched at the word and turn to his side. He can't get out the image of her been hit by the car and the image of her bloody body on his arms. The thought of what her father told him, the thought of seeing her crying hurt his feeling badly. Did he really made her go through the pain? What kind of boyfriend is he? This thought kept clouding his mind until he fallen asleep.

Meanwhile…

"You think RanRan will be alright?" Reiji asked in concerned toned as he look at Ranmaru's closed door. Camus just drink his tea and Ai was typing who knows what in his laptop.

"I won't blame him. I would also be upset if my girlfriend got hit and in coma state. And it happen in front of him." Camus stated his thought and put the cup on the table. Reiji blinked at the blond hair and grin.

"So are you saying you have a girlfriend Myu-chan~?" Reiji sang his named and this cause a disgust from the Count. He just sighed and look up at Reiji.

"For the last time Reiji, I only stay loyal to Silk Queen. I don't have a girl-"

"But you always check up your phone with a smile if you receive messages. And when you receive a call, you quickly went to your room." Ai interrupted without looking up from his laptop. This cause a sly grin from the brown hair and a terrified looks on the blond hair. Reiji turned to look at Camus, but somehow Camus already run to his room.

"Myu-chan! Wait! You didn't tell us about your girlfriend yet!" Reiji called out the Camus and he heard the door slammed. Reiji flinched at the loud impact. Reiji look to the youngest and sobs.

"Ai-chaaaaaaaannnnnnn. I made Myu-chan mad!" Reiji cried and hugs the shorter boy. Ai just sighed and let himself been hugged by the older man.

After Ai went back to his room to have his precious sleep, Reiji were left in the living room alone. His eyes turned dark, and he gripped his hand. He had to tell him the truth.

**XOXOXO**

**NEXT DAY…**

Ranmaru visited her the next day, and luckily enough that her family isn't here today. He staring on her pale face. He rubbed his warm palm on her cold cheek. He sat on a chair and hold her cold hand in his warm one. He looked down her palm, her fingers. These fingers always support her family rough life. Always being a hardworking person.

He remembered the first time he met her. The first time they met her.

_FLASHBACKS…_

"_Quarteeeeett Nightttttttttt~! Today I will introduce you a new composer for youuuuuu~!" Shining Saotome sang as he began to dancing around the room. They currently in the training room, as they were being called by Shining Saotome. Then they heard the door been opened and reveal a girl in early 20's. Her body were medium height, and her green hair been tied up in high pony tail. Her blue eyes were sparkling with anxious and excitement. She stepped inside and bows. _

"_I-I'm sorry! I got lost on the way here!" The girl apologized with her soft voice. 'Aww' can be heard from Reiji. _

"_Ms. Ryujiiiiiii~ You hereeeeee! Come come~! I'll introduce you to the Quartet Nigttttttt!" Shining Saotome appeared in front of the girl and pushes her towards the men. He danced out from the room, singing 'Good luck' and closed the door. She yelped as she collided with something hard and she looks up. A shocked came across her face and she steps back and bowed again._

"_I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" _

"_It's fine." He answered coldly and the girl flinched. _

"_Now now RanRan! Don't be so cold to this lovely lady! Introduce yourself~" Reiji appeared from Ranmaru's back and walked around the girl. 'She's cute~' Reiji thought as he look at her up and down, giving her an approval nod. _

"_I approve you!" He thumbs up and held her hands with his bigger hands._

"_I'm Kotobuki Reiji! This Mikaze Ai, Camus and this big mean man is Kurosaki Ranmaru. But you can call us by our first name!" Reiji introduced the members and they nodded at her. She smiles shyly and nodded back. She collected herself and stood straight on her back._

"_I'm Ryuji Midori. And I'll be your composer from today on." She introduced herself, a spark of confidence in her blue eyes. _

_At first, Ranmaru were harsh with her. But she always tried to satisfied his taste for each songs she compose for him. And sadly none of them fit him. Until one day she gave him a sheet of paper. He thought she would fail him again, but somehow this song caught his attention. He stared at the paper and look up at her. She smiled and showed him an album of his old bands. His eyes widen at this and took them from her hands._

"_Well, I tried to listen to your old songs. And I got inspired, so here's the result. I hope you'll lik-"_

"_I love it."_

"_H-Huh?" The girl looks up at Ranmaru and saw a hue of red on his pale face. She grinned and bows._

"_Thank you Ranmaru-san!" She left with a relieved sigh. Finally!_

_And thanks to her hard works, Quartet Night name rises. And at their debut concert, it was a huge success. Singing Poison Kiss, QUARTET NIGHT and they also have their own songs. Midori were crying with tears of joy that night. And also, Ranmaru confessed his feelings towards the green hair girl. Which result a really red flush on her fair-skin face. _

_FLASHBACK ENDS…_

And it's been 2 half year since the day they been officially dating. Ranmaru hold the girl's hand tighter. He tried to give some of his warm to Midori. Then he remembered last night event, before they got into the fight.

_FLASHBACK…_

_Ranmaru were waiting for Midori outside the Shining Agency. Quartet Night just finish their meeting about their new debut soon few minutes ago. And Ranmaru promised to send his girlfriend home since its's pretty late already. Midori asked Ranmaru to wait for her for few minutes since she need to take something from her office. _

_But that's 30 minutes ago. Ranmaru starting to grow impatient. He look down at his watch and look up at the building._

'_What on earth is she doing?' He thought and he went back inside the building. He went into the lift and pressed the 4__th__ floor button. After the lift stopped on his wanted floor, Ranmaru walked towards his girlfriend office. He knocks on the door but silence answered him._

"_Oi Midori. You in here?"_

_No answer._

_That's it!_

"_Midori! I'm coming in!" The white hair man entered and he stopped. His eyes widen at the sight in front of him._

_His girlfriend, is kissing his best friend Kotobuki Reiji! Midori saw him and pushed Reiji away. Reiji look up and saw one hell of piss of Kurosaki Ranmaru._

"_What the hell?! I was waiting outside! And you were here with this bastard?! Kissing?!" Ranmaru screamed. Midori kept shaking her head, trying to explain to Ranmaru. _

"_R-Ranmaru! It's not like that! Reiji! This is all your damn fault!" Midori chased after Ranmaru, leaving Reiji alone in the office._

_FLASHBACK END…_

Ranmaru kept thinking about the last word_. 'Reiji's fault? Why did she said that?'_ He thought to himself as he heard footsteps behind him. He looks up and saw Reiji.

"Hey RanRan." Reiji greeted, but somehow his voice sound weak. Ranmaru blinked and stand up.

"Hey Reiji, you alright?" Ranmaru asked as he put his palm on the brown haired forehead, but his hand were slapped away by Reiji. Ranmaru stared at this man with widen eyes. Reiji look up at the taller man and then look at Midori's body. His hand began to trembled and suddenly he fall down on the ground, his head down. Ranmaru took a step back and he reach out his hand to Reiji's head but…

"It was my fault. I shouldn't kissed her last night."

What?

Ranmaru eyes widen, but he kept silent. What is Reiji talking about? Kissed her? Oh shit, don't tell him that…

"I was the one who kissed her Ranmaru. She didn't kissed me back at all. But I kept pressured her. And then you walked in, saw the scene. I-I…" His voiced trembled as Ranmaru stared at this man with widen eyes. Ranmaru eyes clearly showed angered, but mostly regret.

"Why Reiji? You do know she's dating me." Ranmaru hissed and Reiji look up at the white hair main.

"I love her, from the first time I saw her. And the way she composed songs for us. I fall in love more and more. But you confessed to her before I did. And I was so closed. But I thought I would be fine. But witnessing you both loving each other every day, it weighed my heart. And last night, she left something in her office. And I was in the same floor, just want to surprised her by hugging her from behind. She's mad alright." Reiji chuckled at this but he stopped. Ranmaru heard Reiji breath in and Reiji looked up at Ranmaru, his eyes were in tears.

"She's so beautiful. The moonlight highlighting her beautiful feature. Her green hair shine brightly, and her blue eyes, I could have sworn that it was so clear, so innocent looking eyes. I was tempted, her lips were so tempting. Those lips inviting me. I kissed her, I confessed. But she rejected me, saying she only thought of me as her big brother. I lost controlled Ranmaru… I actually tried to rape her there, could you believe it? What kind of man I am?" Reiji confessed, he hanged his head down, tears were falling down.

He heard a growl from Ranmaru, and he knew Ranmaru wanted to punch him right there. As he waited for the hit, instead he felt a hand on top of his head. Reiji look up at Ranmaru, a shock were clear on his face. Ranmaru sighed and offered his hand to Reiji to help him up. Reiji grab Ranmaru's hand and stand up.

"I'm sorry Reiji, I wasn't aware of your feelings towards her. If I knew, I should give her to you." Ranmaru spoke up but Reiji shook his head in disagreement.

"She loves you Ranmaru. There's no way she would go for someone else. I'm sorry…" Reiji apologized and Ranmaru accepted his apology. Reiji grinned and hug the taller man.

"Let go off me!"

"No! I'm happy RanRan accepted my apologies!"

"You think I forgive you completely Reiji?"

"Huh?"

A punch hit on Reiji's cheek and Reiji's fall on the ground. Ranmaru grinned as he helped Reiji stand up again.

"Now I forgive you."

**XOXOXO**

Ranmaru keep visiting Midori's room, always watching her lifeless body. He misses her a lot, he didn't want to admit it, but it's true. Her long green hair, her bright blue eyes, her grins, how red her face is every time he teases her. Those times, he misses all of it. After he knew what happen from Reiji, he felt more terrible.

He hold her hand and gently stroke it. He knew he shouldn't show this affection to anyone, but there's no one here right now. Only he and Midori.

"Hey Midori. It's been 3 months baby. Quartet Night is lonely without you. We kept waiting for you. We already made our second debut last week. We use the song you wrote before." Ranmaru whispered to Midori, as she was awake. Ranmaru rubbed his finger on her cheek.

The window suddenly open and the cold air of winter crept into the room. Ranmaru quickly walk towards the window and close it down. He cursed as he rubbed his warm palm against his shivering arm. He sat back at the chair and continued to stare to her sleeping face. Ranmaru poke his hand into his pocket and took out a small red box. He was about to open the box but-

"RanRan! How could you came here without us!" Reiji poked his head as he pouted. Reiji were followed by Camus and Ai. Camus walked to Midori's other side and rubbed her forehead.

"Hey Ryuji. We miss you and your music you know?" Camus smiled down at the girl and rubbed her head. Ai were standing in front of the bed, his face is expressionless as usual, but his eyes seem to be distant.

"Ryuji-san. Thank you for the songs you wrote for us. We made a great second debut because of the songs." Ai spoke as he sat on a couch at the corner of the room. Reiji looked at his friends and looked at Midori's form. A pang of pain hit his heart. He still feeling guilty about what happen that night. Reiji rubbed her arm gently and smiled down at her.

"Mimi-chan. Did RanRan sexually harassed you in your sleep?"

"Reiji!" Ranmaru barked and Reiji laughed at his reaction. "It was a joked RanRan!" Reiji chirped and looked down at her.

They kept talking to each other, talking about various things. Especially about STARISH, their junior in the Shining Agency.

"And then Ittoki fell and bam! He _kissed_ Tokiya!" Reiji told them about what happen yesterday, but all of them chuckling. Then Camus noticed something.

"Hey guys." Camus called out, and caught their attention. They look towards the bed, where Camus paid attention on.

"Myu-chan, it's nothing." Reiji waved but Ranmaru stood up suddenly, and peered over his girlfriend. Her fingers! They moving!

Hazy and tired blue eyes slowly opened, and they cheered. Ai quickly ran out to search for a nurse. Ranmaru hold her hand, warming hers with his heat. Reiji was excited, Camus smiling.

"R-Ranmaru…" She weakly whispered out, her voice were hoarse, from the lack of drinking.

He hugged her weak body not so tightly, trying not to move her thin body too much, scared of hurting her. He missed her so badly. A few drops of tears fell on top of her green hair, and she knew he was crying. He let go of her and wipes the tears in his eyes.

"Shhh Midori. You tired…" Ranmaru whispered as he grinned, holding her cheek. Ai came back, telling them that the doctor is on his way.

After the doctor checked Midori, he sighed in relief. He told them she would need a LOT of rest. Few minutes later, the doctor walked out so he can contact her family about Midori's finally awake from her deep coma.

After the doctor walk out, Camus and Ai stand on her left side of the bed, while Reiji and Ranmaru stand on her right side of the bed. They look up and nodded, and looked down at her together, and with a smile, they said in unison.

"WELCOME BACK PRINCESS."

**XOXOXO**

"Ranmaru! Stop that!" Midori yelped as Ranmaru keep kissing her EVERYWHERE on her face! Forehead, cheeks, nose, on top of her eyes, and then he kiss her lips softly. She kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

They pull apart as they gasping for air. It's been a week since Midori woke up, and Ranmaru were on top of the world. He finally got his love back! After three months without her, it's hard enough for the man. And since the day she woke up, Ranmaru kept trying to kiss her! But he knew she's still weak But now she's healthier, he can't stop kissing her.

Ranmaru sat back down on his chair and interlaced his fingers with hers. Oh how much he miss those smile on her face.

"Are you still mad about me being an asshole?" Ranmaru asked as she pouted. Ranmaru smiled at this. She's so freaking cute.

"Yes I am! Now are you going to believe me?!" She asked as she pinched his arm. He winced in pain but ignore it. In fact, he wanted more. Yes folks, he's being rather masochist right now. Anyway, Midori found out that Reiji explained the whole scenario to Ranmaru and much to her relief. She also heard about their newest debut, and Midori were so happy for them, but they told her it was because of her songs.

Reiji confessed again, but this time more properly. But sadly she turned him down. But Reiji understood, since there's no way he can get between her and Ranmaru. Camus officially declared he is actually in a relationship (Reiji: SEE! I knew it!) , and he introduced his girlfriend, Kumiko to the group.

Right now, it's only Midori and Ranmaru alone in the room. They staring into each other eyes, one is a pair of heterochromia eyes, while the other pair is a blue sapphire eyes. They kissed again, this time more passionately. They both in the cloud nine, enjoying each other warm in the cold room. They pull a part, a smirk appeared on Ranmaru's face, and a blush on Midori's cheeks.

"Babe, close your eyes." Ranmaru demand and she did, but she tried to peek. Ranmaru warned her and she rolled her eyes and closed her eyes again, tightly this time.

She felt Ranmaru hold her left hand, and close it with his two big hands. She pout and Ranmaru chuckled. His big hands is so warm, and she felt relax.

"Now open your eyes." Ranmaru asked softly as he let go her hands. She look at her left hand and she gasped. A silver ring, with a unique yet small design carved on the thin ring. A small sapphire diamond adorn the beauty of the ring at the top. Her eyes slowly turn teary, and look up at Ranmaru. Ranmaru smiled softly and hold her hand.

"Ryuji Midori, we've been through a lot. And somehow, I feel like we were connected from the first time we met. And I'm grateful you accept me as the way I am, even though I'm an asshole." She giggled but Ranmaru continue anyway.

"What I want to say is… Would you…" He went silent, his voice stuck. She blinked.

"Would I?"

"Would you… Er…"

"Yes Ranmaru?" She sounded annoyed.

"Wouldyoumarriedmeandbecomemylovelife?" He blurted out in one sentence. She blinked at him and looked away.

"No."

"E-Ehh! Why?!" Ranmaru panicked, did he said something wrong?! He hold her hand again, tightly this time.

"W-Why? D-Don't leave me! I-I can't handle it w-when you leave! Losing you is…" He trailed off but her warmed lips touched his lips. He kisses her back softly. She pulled back and giggled.

"Relax Ranmaru. I was kidding." _'Seeing you stuttering is so cute!' _She grinned and kissed his cheek.

"S-So…"

"Yes, I will marry you." She answered and nodded. Ranmaru sighed in relief and hugged her body.

"You idiot. Why are you scaring me like that?" Ranmaru asked as he caressed her back. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his big body.

"It was fun seeing you scared like that." She answered and laughed lightly but gasped as she felt his hand traveled down her butt. He pressed on them lightly, earned another gasped from her. He smirked and kisses her red cheek. He pulled back and staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Idiot. Losing you once is enough."

_~: || HAPPY END || :~_

**XOXOXO**

Ryuji Midori is an OC. Same also as her family~ As I stated in the fanfic, she have a long green hair and a blue eyes, a sapphire color. Who have been wondering about her age, her first time meeting them is at age 19, and her official age is 21.

She has a little brother, who is in this story is 18, he's 3rd year in highschool.

Her parents are of course, the moody and the sweet Mrs. Ryuji. I regretting that I didn't write her dialogues too much. You can say she's in shock condition. (=w=)

**A/N: OH! MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT TOOK ME FREAKING ALMOST 2 WEEKS JUST TO DO THIS FREAKING ONE-SHOT! I had to confessed, this fanfic is the most stressing one I ever had. For first, I can't find a song that fit Ranmaru's character, but then I found these 3 songs from Yukimura Seiichi Album from anime Prince of Tennis. Then I inspired to do this fanfic. My first attempt of making Ranmaru x OC is a failure, so I removed that fanfic. But then this is the second attempt. AND I'M FUCKING SATISFIED WITH IT! I guess you can say this is my best story so far. Yayy~! *celebrating alone* (;w;)**

**I'm sorry if Camus and Ai-chan don't appear much as you guys want. ;w; I just don't know where to insert those two although Camus is meh dear husband! *Kisses face at him* Anyway! I was thinking of making one-shot for each of the Quartet Night! What do you think~?**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this long one-shot. Thank you for read this until the end. Reviews and critiques are welcome~ **


End file.
